(1)Hippocampal cell lines were established from normal and trisomy 16 fetal mice (a model of human Down syndrome). The cell lines possessed neuronal markers by immunohistochemistry but lacked glial markers. Responses to glutamatergic and nicotinergic drugs differed significantly between the two. The differences may be related to the pathophysiology of human Down syndrome.